


cupid chastised

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Lotrips - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by untitled06 and her fondness of <a href="http://www.kfki.hu/~arthp/art/m/manfredi/cupid.jpg">this picture</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	cupid chastised

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by untitled06 and her fondness of [this picture](http://www.kfki.hu/~arthp/art/m/manfredi/cupid.jpg).

he was more tuned to sensation than most, but with his eyes bound the noose was tightened a notch, and he was hanging precariously: the linen pressing blood patterns over his eyes, arrows broken by his own body clattering and stinging in protest beneath him, wings hunched protectively close but bent awkwardly, almost painfully by his weight. mouth breathless, enraged, neglected; uncovered, but he gasped instead of spitting.

he may have erred, as the fist grinding the bones of his wrist together might suggest, but elijah. elijah was more tuned to sensation than most, he could hear the taut stuttering of the tongues of the lash as viggo raised his hand up and back; he left his mouth open, shifted again, curling his leg up and twisting his body as if in protest... arrows broken beneath him but bow taut to loose.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/14518.html  
> http://www.livejournal.com/users/untitled06/92632.html


End file.
